


Zabójczy sąsiad

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Neighbors, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Nie tego spodziewał się Stiles, wracając tego dnia z pracy
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> \- Znalazłem twoje dziecko na mojej wycieraczce.  
> \- Ja nie mam dziecka.
> 
> 15.08.2016 - 20:00

          Stiles zawsze był zabiegany. Już jako nastolatek wszędzie było go pełno, a teraz w dorosłym życiu było nawet gorzej. Rzadko bywał w swoim mieszkaniu, wychodził rano, wracał późno w nocy i tak w kółko. Jednak co poradzić, że praca na uczelni była tak fascynująca, a spanie przy biurku po tych wszystkich latach stało się już wygodne.  
          Jednak nawet on zauważył nowego sąsiada, gdy ten tylko się wprowadził. Trudno było go przegapić. Wysoki, zabójczo przystojny i niebezpieczny... Może był spoza ligi Stilesa, jednak pomarzyć zawsze można. A potem zauważył jego żonę i dziecko, i nagle marzenia oddaliły się jeszcze bardziej. Już takie było jego szczęście.  
          Większość jego związków kończyła się, nim jeszcze tak naprawdę zdążyła się zacząć. Ale przecież miał swój gabinet na uczelni, mnóstwo projektów, ale nikt nie zabraniał mu patrzeć. Zwłaszcza, że Derek miał manię chodzenia bez koszulki przed ich kompleksem. Na to na pewni nie zamierzał narzekać.  
          Tego wieczoru udało mu się wcześniej wyrwać z pracy. Jeden z ważniejszych projektów był zakończony, a publikacja poszła do recenzji. Co prawda powinien szaleć teraz na mieście i świętować zresztą zespołu, ale jedyne co chciał teraz zrobić to spać. Nic innego mu się nie marzyło.  
          Miał już wyjąć kluczę i zniknąć w swoim królestwie, gdy w por zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed drzwiami. Na jego wycieraczce siedziało dziecko. Kojarzył je, była to pociecha jego sąsiada. Jednak co na jego wycieraczce robił dwuletni chłopiec? To nawet on nie był tak nieodpowiedzialny by gubić żywe stworzenia. Choć on po prostu ich nie miał, by nie kusić losu.  
          Zrobił niepewny krok do przodu, gdy chłopczyk w końcu go zauważył. Zamiast jednak rozpłakać się z głos, wyszczerzył się, ukazując małe, nierówne ząbki. Z tym dzieckiem musiało być coś nie tak, naprawdę, czy ono nie powinno zacząć płakać?  
          Gdy w końcu udało mu się niezdarnie wziąć dziecko na ręce jak najszybciej udał się do drzwi sąsiada. Jednak nawet po kilku minutach dobijania się, nikt się nie odezwał. Cóż, chyba jakoś to przeżyje, przecież razem nie zginą, prawda?

          Stiles wybuchł śmiechem, a tuż obok niego w najlepsze chichotał jego nowy, mały przyjaciel. Jednak te dwie spędzone wspólnie godziny nie były takie złe. Szczerze spodziewał się czegoś gorszego. Za to zjedli makaron z serem, obejrzeli bajkę, a teraz robili bitwę na śmieszne miny. Stilinski oczywiście wygrywał, był w tym mistrzem.  
– Iles! – krzyknął chłopczyk, klaszcząc w dłonie.  
– Co, szkrabie? Znów wygrałem, prawda? Co powiesz na czekoladę? Wiem, ze dzieci nie powinny jeść jej zbyt dużo, jednak.... Raz się żyje!  
          Stiles wstał, podnosząc po chwili dziecko. Razem udali się do kuchni, gdzie zaczęli wspólnie szykować wszystko do pitnej czekolady. Dopiero po chwili chłopak zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Na korytarzu słychać było harmider i odgłos szybkich kroków. Z jednej strony mógł być to Derek, jednak nie można było tak ryzykować. Zostawiając chłopca w salonie, otworzył drzwi i ujrzał swojego nowego sąsiada wraz z żoną. Od razu widać było ich przerażenie, dlatego lepiej było wyjaśnić sytuację jak najszybciej.  
– Jak mogłeś, Derek! Raz cie o coś poprosiłam... – zaczęła kobieta, ale Stiles jej przerwał.  
– Przepraszam. Zdaję się, że znalazłem twoje dziecko na swojej wycieraczce.  
          Obydwoje spojrzeli na niego, a mężczyzna spojrzał mu prostu w oczy. Po chwili ku jego zdziwieniu wydusił:  
– Ale ja nie mam dziecka.  
          Pierwsza z szoku otrząsnęła się kobieta, waląc swojego towarzysza w ramię. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem, po czym zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę Stilesa.  
– Ty nie masz idioto, ale ja mam! Jak mogłam pozwolić byś zajął się nim choć chwilę?! Jesteś strasznym wujkiem – wyrzuciła z siebie, po czym spojrzała z nadzieją na Stilinskiego. – Gdzie on jest?  
– W moim mieszkaniu, przepraszam, że...  
           Kobieta jednak nie słyszał reszty, tylko minęła go pospiesznie wchodząc do mieszkania.  
– Dzięki za zajęcie się moim siostrzeńcem. Nie jestem najlepszy z dziećmi – wyznał Derek, stając koło niego.  
– Siostrzeniec? Byłem pewny, ze to twoje dziecko. Ale całkiem miło spędziliśmy razem czas – wyznał, uśmiechając się do niego radośnie.  
          Derek patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym westchnął i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
– Może w zamian za pomoc poszedłbyś ze mną na kawę? Wiem, że może pokazałem się ze złej strony, ale...  
– Kawę? – spytał zdziwiony chłopak. – Chętnie, jednak...  
– To jesteśmy umówieni! – przerwał Hale, jakby nie chcąc by jego towarzysz zmienił zdanie. – Chyba teraz muszę stawić czoło mojej siostrze. To nie będzie miłe...  
          Stiles jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej, patrząc jak mężczyzna dołącza do siostry. Może ten dzień nie był wcale taki zły. Jak widać jednak coś co brał za pech, wcale nim nie było.


End file.
